


Choices

by liveitup



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveitup/pseuds/liveitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has to watch as Phil marries the wrong person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/gifts).



> Totally unrelated to 'I Wish'.. well, I dunno, it could be part of that, but I'm not sure where it would go.

Darcy watches as Phil idly twists the platinum band around his finger, smiling secretively to himself, and she knows this time that he’s gotten in over his head. She knows full well that her boss is dazed and in love, but that his soon-to-be husband is nowhere near that.

Tony fucking Stark, who she’s never hated more at this point, sees him as more of a conquest than a partner, something to be acquired and thrown away. He sees none of the kind, patient man that her boss is behind the suit, none of the man that loves his trashy reality TV shows. All that egotistical rich boy sees is a superior, one of the prestigious ‘agents of SHIELD’, and all he wants to do is have the chance to say that he’s done it, he’s cracked the shell.  

Phil, of course, wasn’t going to give in that easily. He’d wanted an actual commitment from the genius, which only made Tony want him more, and it’s only built from there, to the point that he’d actually proposed. She knows, though, that once Tony has what he wants from Phil, it will all dissolve. The sweet, loving man that Tony has pretended to be will wash away. He’ll turn back into the hateful, destructive man he’s always been, and Phil, who is slowly beginning to actually trust Tony, will be the one that ends up hurt over it. As usual.

However.. as much as it hurts, watching the man she loves get strung along like the worst kind of puppet.. she can’t do anything about it. She’s only a lowly assistant, absolutely nothing she can say will change her boss’s mind. She can’t do anything but watch, and hope Tony hasn’t broken him too much by the time this is all over with.


End file.
